jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Interior
As Malcolm, Eddie and Thorne approached the abandoned building, they noticed that the front doors had been disturbed; someone had entered the building before them. Inside, they found themselves in a small lobby; the air was hot and fetid; the reception area ahead of them was covered with moss and lichen, and the chrome letters on the wall behind the desk spelling out "We Make the Future" were obscured with vines. Mushrooms and fungus grew up through the old carpeting. To the right they saw a waiting area, with two couches and a long table; on the table was the remnants of Levine's backpack as well as some crumpled candy wrappers, empty water bottles and Levine's satellite phone. Thorne asks Malcolm if this is an InGen facility, and Malcolm confirms that it is. The three continue searching the building, finding abandoned offices and conference rooms in various states of disrepair. They come across a map in one of the offices, which seems to confirm Arby's earlier assertion of a network on the island. As they continued on the offices began to dwindle and they approached an area that appeared to be more of a laboratory. Thorne asks Malcolm if he has an idea what this building's purpose was; Malcolm replies it was a manufacturing facility for the dinosaurs. Malcolm then explains the history of John Hammond and InGen to Eddie and Thorne; in the 1980's a significant amount of DNA was extracted from an extinct animal called a quagga. Enough that there was talk of somehow bringing it back to life, and if it worked with a quagga it could presumably work with something like dinosaurs as well. Malcolm explains that the man who figured out they key to bringing back dinosaurs was a venture capitalist named John Hammond, who rationalized that prehistoric mosquitos drank dinosaur DNA just as modern mosquitos drink our blood today and that sometimes those ancient mosquitos got preserved in tree sap which hardened into amber. The amber preserved both the mosquito and the prehistoric DNA inside it; Hammond founded InGen with the intent of genetically engineering dinosaurs and placing them as an attraction on a theme park resort located on a nearby island called Isla Nublar. Eddie and Thorne are incredulous at this news as Malcolm continues his story, telling of how Hammond's zoo, called Jurassic Park, was scheduled to open in the fall of 1989 and that himself and several others were taken there to inspect the island when the park's security systems failed and the dinosaurs escaped resulting in the deaths of several people including Hammond. Afterwards, Jurassic Park's dinosaurs were all destroyed and the park itself was demolished. As Malcolm finished his story, Thorne glances out a window and watches some dinosaurs grazing across the field and asks Malcolm what this place is, if the other island was destroyed. Malcolm replies that its "Hammond's dirty little secret; its the dark side of his park." Malcolm explained that visitors to Hammond's park on Isla Nublar were shown a very impressive genetics lab that showed how the dinosaurs were created, apparently right there on the island. However the tour skipped several steps in the creation process; one room showed the DNA being extracted from amber while the next showed eggs ready to hatch, yet glossed over how they were able to go from DNA to a viable embryo seemingly in between rooms. The labs also had no stillbirths or deformed dinosaurs; every birth went off flawlessly, which is an impossibility considering how cutting edge the technology was. Hammond would have needed to grow thousands of embryos in order to get one live birth, which would require labs far larger than what was shown at Jurassic Park. While Isla Nublar was meant for the general public, Isla Sorna was to be kept secret; its where InGen did the real research and its where the dinosaurs for Jurassic Park were made. Eddie asks them that if the animals on the other island were destroyed, why weren't the ones here destroyed as well. Malcolm responds that they should find out soon, and that they are approaching one of the manufacturing bays.